


Even steel bends

by jcamy84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Mention on Henry, end of SwanQueen, mentions of other children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/pseuds/jcamy84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Regina and Emma end. I can't believe that it would be Regina's fault. I imagine her holding on for dear life to a happy family, a spouse and children. She would do whatever to make it, but everyone has a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even steel bends

**Author's Note:**

> Children mentioned are Emma and Regina's children, and are a/u for the purposes of this story

“Regina, what do you mean you’re leaving?”

     “Exactly that Emma. I’m leaving. I’m absolutely done.”

“But-but you can’t leave. We’re married! You can’t just walk away from that.”

     “Married? Ha! What we haven’t isn’t marriage. It’s a convenient arrangement! A loveless lie!”

“Loveless? You think our marriage is loveless? I love you, I-I tell you every day! You really think I don’t love you?”

     “You love me? Yeah, okay. You love me, so much, right?”

“Yeah”

     “Okay, well, answer me this. When was the last time you came home at a decent hour to spend time with me? When was the last time we went on a date? Let me ask this. When was the last time you held me as we fell asleep? It was months ago! I can’t remember the last time I even had more than a two minute conversation with you. And don’t even get me started on the kids!”

“What about them?”

     “They used to ask about you constantly, ask when you were coming home. They would stand by the door watching for you to pull up. You remember that? Now ask yourself when was the last time you were greeted at the door by your kids? Do you even remember the last time you seen them?”

“I love you and the kids! Everything I do is for you and them, for us, so we can have a better life!”

     “Yeah? Okay. Where were you last Saturday?”

“I was volunteering at the group home? Why?”

     “Oh my fucking- you were at the group home? Are you fucking serious Emma? The children's group home? Volunteering your time?”

“Yeah, why?”

     “Last Saturday was your daughter’s birthday! She was so devastated cried herself to sleep that night!”

“It was?”

     “Are you serious? That’s all you have to say? Your kids don’t even know you anymore. They don’t talk about you. Do you even remember their names? Or how many we have?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Regina, of course I do. I love my kids. I love you.”

     “You love us so much but you drifted away from this family a long time ago. You’re so busy out there trying to make the world a better place for everyone else that you forgot about the people who are supposed to matter the most!”

“Yeah, who’s that?”

     “And on that note, I’m done with this pointless conversation. Don’t bother trying to contact me. The divorce papers on the table. Have a good life.”

“Wait, wait you can’t leave. What about my kids Regina? You can’t take my kids away from me!”

     “Ha! You know, if you were any kind of real wife, much less real mother you would have noticed that neither I nor the children have been staying here for quite some time now. Their rooms have been empty for months and there is nothing in ours that I want or desire to take with me. I’ve been coming back every night in hopes that you would finally open your eyes, maybe I could make you see but it has been a total waste of time. I’ve waited around for far too long. I know now more than ever that we are done, there is no fixing this. As far as the children go, you didn’t missed them before, why would you miss them now? When was the last time you even talked to Henry?”

~silence~

     “Hmmm, exactly. Our oldest is a mature, capable adult. He is able to decide for himself whether to include you in his life or not, but I refuse to let you inflict anymore pain and heartache upon our youngest. You will never see them again.”

“You can’t do this! You can’t just walk away from us. You can’t just take my kids! Please, I love you, I don’t want to lose my family. Just let me-”

     “No. I’ve waited around too long for you to anything now. You always wanted a family, somewhere to call home, but you were so caught up that you threw it away once you had it. You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”


End file.
